


Roma...nce

by Kufikiria



Series: No Time Like the Present [1]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, One Shot, Post-Jail Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 19:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: “They chose Rome, finally – Paris was way too expensive.”In which Jake and Amy go on some holidays together to celebrate him getting out of jail… and he has a surprise for her.





	Roma...nce

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing full of fluff that I wrote to celebrate reaching 200+ followers on Tumblr. Hope you'll like it :)
> 
> (Unbeta'd – sorry for the possible mistakes!)

They chose Rome, finally – Paris was way too expensive.

Everything started as just some project they made when Jake was still in jail, to try and keep hope that they would still have a future ahead together – to think of the better instead of the worst.

Everything started as just some project they made when Jake was still in jail, though here they are, a few months later, walking hand-in-hand and quietly visiting Italy's capital city in the morning of the last day of their perfectly-scheduled one-week trip. And while Amy was the one who planned the first six days of it, Jake weirdly insisted on taking care of what they would do for their last.

It wasn't really like him to do so, but it was a pretty good surprise, so Amy let him, even though she got quite worried when he wouldn't tell her what he had in mind as an ending to their holiday.

She knows him well, after all, and his somewhat eccentric ideas.

But that's also what she loves about him and their relationship, to be fair – all the unexpectedness that comes with dating a guy like this one, who's her total opposite on this point. Because she's always been so attached to her life calendars and plannings when sometimes, he made her realise, it's just good not _knowing_ what is to come. Not having it all under control every time.

And a life with Jake… well, it's a life always full of surprises.

And now that the D-day has arrived, and that she's already been woken up by a breakfast full of her favourite meals in bed, she's not worried anymore, not even a bit. She's just genuinely excited of what else is to come for her, while they're heading towards the Trevi Fountain, that's just a few meters away from the little apartment they're renting for the week.

This is their first stop, where they're going to go on a full-tourist mode and take pictures while throwing a coin into the water to make a wish, after having seen people do it the whole week.

Amy's wish is to never ever have to be separated from Jake again. Three times is already too much – she wouldn't bear having to live through all of that once more.

After that, they head towards some place up the city, never letting go of each other's hand, where they'll have a pretty good view of it all from there, Jake explains his choice to Amy, excitement easily readable in his brown eyes. And while he's always acted cute with her, she really _can't_ deny that, she also noticed from the beginning of the day he's acting even cuter than normal, buying her roses when some seller stop them to ask them if they wanted one.

She won't complain, though, of course not. He's clearly trying his best to catch up with the time they were away from each other, to make their last memories of this trip the best ones possible, and she can't be thankful enough for that. Can't be thankful enough to have him by her side right now, and hopefully forever.

She's been so scared the past weeks that they wouldn't find a way to disculpate him, and Rosa…

But they finally did, and now they're back together. In Rome. On holidays.

Nothing could make her happier than that.

She's so lost in her thoughts and love for her boyfriend, it takes her a few seconds to realise they stopped. Jake is standing close, looking deeply at her, waiting for her to react in some way.

Waiting for her opinion about the spot he chose to watch the view.

He truly wishes she likes it – he read on the Internet it was supposed to be the best place to have an overview of Rome, but that doesn't matter anymore if  _she_ doesn't think so as well.

“So… how do you like it?” he finally asks when she remains silent, her eyes now wandering all over the place to look at everything that surrounds them.

There is a cute park, some people playing music in the background, and you can really see a huge part of the city from above from where they stand.

“It's… truly wonderful,” she answers once her inspection finished, and she means it.

Jake doesn't need nothing more to relax, and a smile suddenly appears on his face. “Wait until you see the square below,” he points towards a small wall where you can lean on to watch what's underneath. She goes straight to it then, and Jake follows, but stops a few steps before her.

She expects a beautiful square, as the ones they already saw the whole week, with some foutain and all, and even though it  _is_ a beautiful one indeed, that's not what catches her attention most when she looks down.

No, that's the big “I love you so much, Amy Santiago,” written in big red chalk letters in the middle of it, that you can only read from up there. It startles her at first, to the point that she even asks herself if  _she_ is the Amy Santiago this message is talking about, because how and when the hell Jake could have done that without her noticing, but soon a warm feeling takes over her heart, and she comes back to her senses, and she can't help but smile, staring at the uncommon declaration of love.

_Of course_ it's for her and no other Amy Santiago than herself, and no matter how he managed to do it, he  _did_ and it's not even a surprise finally, because it's Jake we're talking about.

The kind of guy that can find some lion cub to bring to a first fake-date.

It's not that difficult to image he could do that as well, then.

After few more seconds she finally turns to tell him what she thinks about it all (and ask him what she did to deserve such a cute desplay of attention), but the words get stuck in her throat when she finds herself face-to-face with him kneeling in front of her, a box in his hands shown in her direction.  _Is he really going to..?_ her heart beats faster and faster with any second passing.

“Amy Santiago,” he starts his speech when he can tell he has her full attention, grinning widely. “You've made me the happiest man on Earth. Promise, this ring cost me more than just one dollar.”

Hearing that, a giggle escapes her mouth, taken back to a time he already “proposed” to her for a bet. Never would have she thought at that time it would happen for real, and that she would be here, beaming broadly at her boyfriend instead of looking disgusted while waiting for him to finish his sentence and give him the answer she actually doesn't  _have_ to give him this time – but simply  _want_ to anyway. More than anythings she's wanted in the world.

“Will you marry me?” he eventually says the words, and can't help but add in an amused tone, not letting her answer him right away, looking away from her for the first time (and for no more than one second only), seeing all the curious people who stopped in whatever they were doing here to watch this cute couple live the time of their lives, “you have to say 'yes', please, I don't want to be ridiculed in front of all these strangers!”

She laughs again, happy tears now falling down her cheeks when she anwers, giving him her hand so that he can put the (wonderful, she has to admit he chose it right when he opens the box to let her see what's inside) ring on her finger. “Yes, a thousand times yes!”

It fits perfectly – doesn't get stuck like it did for Jake those couple years ago when he replied the same thing to her. And, once the ring has found the place where its belong, Jake doesn't wait any longer and stands up so that he can kiss his new  _fiancée_ , his hand at her waist to pull her closer.

It's not the first time they kiss, of course it isn't, but there's something in it, some promise of a future and  _forever_ that makes it even better than all the ones they shared before.

Around them people are actually cheering and clapping, but they don't hear them. They're way too caught-up in  _their_ moment to care about anyone else than only the other.

“I love you so much too,” Amy whispers into his ear whey they eventually part, still holding tight to each other though, never wanting to let go. Her smile only grows wider when she opens her eyes, and sees the diamond of her ring shine in the sun while resting on Jake's shoulder.

They may have gone through hell the past few monts, but now everything's back to being good.

_Better than ever_ , even.

 


End file.
